undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 66
This is Issue 66 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Free". This issue is Lia-centric. 604, Free The gunshots can be heard clearly from down here. We are all wondeirng what is happening up there. “It’s Keivn.” Esther says, sounding happy. “He came back.” Nellie sighs. “How do you know it’s his shots we hear?” Esther looks at Nellie, not saying anything. As we sit here, listening to the gunfire upstairs, the door opens. Bobby Lunar enters the room, followed by Junior. “Get the pregnant one.” Bobby Lunar says, and Junior heads towards Esther. “What are you going to do?” Esther says nervously. I keep my eyes on Junior the entire time as he unlocks Esther and forces her to follow him. “Don’t do this!” Kerri bursts out. I look. She is sitting, her hands bloody, looking furious. “Shut up!” Bobby Lunar says, sounding like he has a lot on his mind. “What are you going to do to me?” Esther says as she is forced out of the room. Bobby Lunar follows them, closing the door behind him. We sit in silence for a few seconds before Kerri begins to move. “What are you doing?” Nellie asks sceptial. “Getting us out of here.” Kerri mutters as she closes her eyes and pull her left hand out of the handcuffs. It is bleeding, and it looks like one of her fingers is broken. “Kerri...” I say, afraid of what will happen next time that door opens. I want Kerri to get us out of here, but I don’t want to hurt herself in the process. “I can do this.” Kerri says, starting to get her other hand free. “Allright.” Nellie says. “What are your plans once we’re free?” “Get outta here.” Kerri mutters. “Oh, really?” Nellie says sarcasticly. Kerri doesn’t say anything, she just keeps struggeling with her other hand. After a few minutes, she finally gets it free. This hand is just as covered as blood as the other one, and it seems like more than one finger is broken. Kerri pants, looking like she is in pain. Well, we all are, but she looks like she is in more pain than the rest of us. “What now?” Nellie asks. “I’m not gonna fuck up my hand.” Kerri doesn’t respond, she just head towards the exit. She opens the door to look. She then closes it again, and then heard for me. “Kerri?” Dani says softly. Again, no answer from Kerri. She kneels down next to me, working with my handcuffs. I feel her trying to get them free by strength, without success. “There is a storage room at the end of the hallway out there.” Margaret suddenly says, realizing that what Kerri is doing now isn’t going to work. Kerri gets up again, looking at Margaret. “You’re sure?” She asks, to which Margaret just nods. Kerri then heads to the door again. She opens it and leaves. She is gone for what feels like forever, but can’t be more than two minutes. We are all worried about what could happen to us, especially if she doesn’t return. “We’re going to die.” Skylar sobs. “No, we’re not.” Alice says, smiling. “You’ll be fine. Just like the rest of us.” “No.” Skylar says. “We are going to die. If Kerri gets caught... we’re going to die.” Alice looks around and the rest of us. She then looks back at Skylar. “We’re going to be okay.” Skylar doesn’t respond. “Look at me.” Alice says, and Skylar does. “We’ll be fine, okay?” Skylar nods, and as this happens the door opens, and Kerri enters the room with a screwdriver. She heads towards me and within seconds, I am free. My wrists hurt like hell. I get up, as Kerri proceeds to get Nellie free. As both Nellie and Margaret are free, both standing with me now, the door opens and the black guard, Johnson, enters the room. As he realizes we are free, he cocks his pistol, and aims it directly at me. Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Esther Tricker *Margaret Wing *Bobby Lunar *Dani Kestor *Nellie Betterman *Graham Junior *Alice Trevon *Skylar Weinberg *Rick Johnson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues